prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Amy Love
| birth_place = Houston, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Tampa, Flordia | trainer = Bruce Steele Roderick Strong Rod Steel | debut = 2004 | retired = }} Amy Jefferson (October 27, 1981) is an American professional wrestler, better known by her ring name, Amy Love. She has worked for the promotions NWA Florida, Division One Pro Wrestling, and Women's Extreme Wrestling among others. Career National Wrestling Alliance & Affiliate Promotions (2004, 2005, 2010) NWA Florida (2004, 2005, 2010) Debuting on January 10, Amy teamed with Jerome Hendrix in a losing tag match against Deedee Ventura & Kevin Devine. She did not returned to action until an entire year later on January 22, at NWA Florida Winter Warzone. She defeated Kevin Devine during this event. On February 26 at NWA Florida Rage In The Cage 7, Amy teamed with Aaron Epic & Kahagas in a losing six-person tag match against Members Only (Josh Rich & Leon Scott) & Michael Patrick. On March 12 at NWA Florida March Madness, Amy defeated Chasyn Rance. Two months later at NWA Florida 2005: A Wrestling Odyssey, Amy teamed with James Hendrix and defeated Team Vision (Chasyn Rance & Mister Saint Laurent). On June 17 at NWA Florida New Found Glory, Amy defeated Traci Brooks. Five years later, in 2010, Amy wrestled in a joint promotional event for NWA, NWA Florida, Pro Wrestling ZERO1 USA, called PWF/CCW. There she teamed with Leva Bates to defeat Rosie Lottalove & Shooterella. American Combat Wrestling (2006) During the June 20th edition of ACW, Amy teamed with Bruce Santee & David Mercury in a losing six-person tag match against Rod Steel, Sedrick Strong & Sideshow. On the July 4th edition of ACW, Amy defeated Gina Marie. On the July 25th edition of ACW Amy teamed with Bruce Santee, losing to George Martel & Sedrick Strong. On August 1, Gina Marie defeated Amy in singles action. Four later, Amy returned to ACW on June 4, 2010, in a joint promotional event including Combat Championship Wrestling (CCW), ACW/CCW. During the event, Amy competed in a losing three-way match against Daffney and Leva in a matched referee by special guest Miss Vyper. The match was won by Daffney. On June 25, Amy joined yet another three-way match at ACW/CCW Fort Myers Beach Battle. She faced Leva Bates and Rosie Lottalove, losing to Lottalove. Florida Pro Wrestling Association (2006) On January 28 at FPWA Salvation, Amy lost to Lorelei Lee. On April 20 at FPWA Florida Revolution, Amy teamed with Bruce Santee & Rod Steel losing to Punk N Disorderly (Pretty Fly & Vinndetta) & Matt Bentley. Miscellaneous wrestling events (2007) At Jeff Peterson Memorial Cup 2007 - Night 2, Amy defeated Dr. Heresy on July 14. World Xtreme Wrestling (2010) On November 20, at WXW, Amy teamed with Niya in a losing tag match against Kimberly & Kristin Astara. During the December 18th edition of WXW, Amy lost to the champion Kimberly in a title match for the WXW Women's Championship. Amy returned to WXW on February 12 to defeat Kimberly to finally win the WXW Women's Championship. Two months later on April 30 at WXW X-Treme War 2011, Amy successfully defended the title against Kimberly. Premiere Wrestling Xperience (2013) After a year's hiatus from any in-ring action, Amy returned to competition on June 29 at PWX It's All About Me. She teamed with Amanda Rodriguez in a losing tag match against Amber O'Neal & Santana Garrett. Queens Of Combat (2014) At QOC 2, Amy defeated Solo Darling on June 13. On March 14 at QOC 4, Amy teamed with Amanda Rodriguez to defeat Miss Diss Lexia & Roni Nicole. Carolina Wrestling Federation Mid-Atlantic (2014) On September 6 at CWF Mid-Atlantic Kids Night, Amy teamed with Arik Royal & Brad Attitude to defeat Coach Gemini, Roy Wilkins & Walter Eaton. On March 21, Amy defeated Nikki Storm at CWF Mid-Atlantic Madness In Any Direction. Organization Of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts (2015) On February 28 at OMEGA Night Of A Champion, Amy lost to Amber O'Neal. Personal life Jefferson was previously married to fellow wrestler Bruce Santee aka Bruce Steele, who trained her. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Love Factor'' :*Double Arm DDT :*Crossbody Block :*Side Russian Legsweep Championships and accomplishments *'World Xtreme Wrestling' **WXW Women's Championship (1 time) External links * Amy Love profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Amy Love Profile at Wrestling Data.com Category:1981 births Category:2003 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Texas wrestlers Category:Living people Category:American Combat Wrestling alumni Category:Carolina Wrestling Federation Mid-Atlantic alumni Category:Division One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Florida Pro Wrestling Association alumni Category:NWA Florida alumni Category:Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts alumni Category:Premiere Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:Queens Of Combat alumni Category:RingDivas Wrestling alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling alumni Category:Women's Extreme Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleMerica alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:WXW Women's Champions